


baby, i'll be the class clown

by Morosexual



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Clown kink, Creampie, Crying, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom!Nancy, F/F, Felching, Femdom, Feminist Themes, Multiple Orgasms, Unsafe Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, clownfucker!Nancy, sub!Jonathan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morosexual/pseuds/Morosexual
Summary: Nancy fucks a clown and makes Jonathan watch.





	baby, i'll be the class clown

The sound of the bed creaking woke Jonathan. The whole bed was shaking, he noted as he looked at the clock on his nightstand. The red glare of 3:00 AM made his eyes blur slightly. He turned to the direction the noise and movement was coming from.

 

To his surprise, there was a man, dressed as a clown laying on the other side of his bed.  Nancy was currently riding on top of the clown, completely naked. The clown had noticed his bewildered stare and slowly turned to give him a thousand-yard stare, eyes cloudy and dead.

 

“Ahh! His dick is so much better than yours!” She moaned wantonly as she bounced on the fat cock wildly. Her small tits, heaved up and down at the fast movement. The clown reached over menacingly and grabbed at her left tit, rolling her nipple in the palm of his hand.

 

“Nancy! Stop, you don’t have to do this!” Jonathan cried out, tears streaming down his face. His own pants tightened around his meager bulge, he could not believe he was erect from watching his girlfriend fuck a clown.

 

The sound of a creamy wet cunt get pounded, echoed loudly in the room. Jonathan hoped Will and his mom wasn’t home to listen in on his humiliation. He tried to roll over, and get Nancy off the clown but Nancy pushed him away. She sent him a glare that firmly cowed him.

 

“No, I want you to watch,” Nancy growled out, as she rode the clown faster. Her face was starting to turn red, and she was sweating all over. The clown, had moved his hands down towards her hips, gripping tightly. The clown started to corkscrewing his cock into her, causing her eyes to roll back.

 

Her cunt tightened up, and suddenly it began to gush cunt juice. It dribbled all over his bedsheets. The clown kept up his harsh pace, the loud sound of his hips meeting hers, sounding like an applause.

 

“Please, Nancy this isn’t you! I’ll eat you out more, just stop!” Jonathan sobbed loudly, even though he couldn’t help himself from pulling out his own cock. The tip of his cock had soaked through his briefs, with all the excess precum. He timed each stroke of his own cock, with each thrust of the clown’s cock.

 

“I can’t stop, Jonathan. His dick is just so much bigger than yours!” Nancy groaned out as a reply as she practically went limp on the clown’s lap. The clown continued bouncing her, without a care in the world.

 

The clown suddenly started to giggle, scaring Jonathan but only arousing Nancy.

 

“Fuck, thats so hot!” Nancy whimpered, as she rocked back and forth on top of the clown.

She momentarily stopped, rocking so that she could squeeze the clown’s round red nose. It made a squeaking noise which seemed to delight the clown, as the clown began to honk happily.  

 

The honking came to a stop however, as the clown abruptly started to slam away at Nancy’s cunt. Nancy, went rigid and came for the second time in a row. Her furry cunt lips were red and swollen, as they squeezed and milked at the clown’s cock.

 

The clown began to wheeze, as he came to halt. Jonathan could make out the twitch of the clown’s cock, that he was coming in her.

 

Nancy looked down fondly at the sight of her pussy being pumped full of clown batter. She caressed her stomach, “I hope _it_ takes.” She says wistfully.

 

She eased off the clown cock, and shoved a few fingers into her weeping gash. She didn’t want any to leak out.

 

“Your turn, Jonathan.” She said sweetly.

 

Jonathan gulped but rushed over to her side. Nancy slid over his face, and squatted over him.

 

“Oh, jeez Nancy.. I thought I was going to fuck you next.” Jonathan said in a dejected manner.

 

“Shut up. Do what I say, Pig.” Nancy said with authority as she hovered her sopping used hole over his lips. She pushed out the clown load, with her vaginal muscles. She moaned as she felt it dribble out into Jonathan’s open mouth.

“Use your tongue.” She said lustfully, her eyes glazed still from the last two orgasms.

 

Jonathan’s face wrinkled in disgust, but did as he was told. He reluctantly pushed his tongue into the gaping hairy cunt. He jabbed his tongue in and out, and he could taste the salty clown sludge. Jonathan had to hold himself back from retching, the bile was coming up behind his throat.

 

He made a noise of protest as Nancy started grinding her loose slit, hard against his face. She was holding the back of his head and using his ears as handlebars.

 

Nancy, feeling the vibration of his noises, let out an animalistic scream. She came hard on his face. Nancy, suddenly came up with a devious idea. She grinned at her own ingenuity and let go of her bodily fluids. Jonathan could barely breathe as suddenly a gush of piss rained all over him. He began screaming, as he felt the burn of piss hitting his eyeballs.

 

She got off him, and he curled up in a ball sobbing. 

 

The clown, who had been watching all of this suddenly spoke.

 

“Can I go now?” The clown said in a midwestern accent, sounding utterly bored.

  
  
  
  



End file.
